


My first transformation

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Neal's first transformation into a vampire.  Pre-series
Kudos: 8





	My first transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my first transformation fill in Hurt/comfort card.

  
Title : White Collar  
Character : Neal Caffery  
Summary : Neal's first transformation as a vampire. Pre-series  
Author's Note : This fills my first transformation fill in Hurt/comfort card.  


Vampires are not fictitious creatures. There are close to 10,000 vampires in the US alone. We enjoy our secrecy and have a strict hierarchy in our society. Vampires have been hunted and prosecuted for centuries. The common misconceptions have not helped. The most common ones about the vampire are that we are immortal, we drain blood from the victim until they died and we averse to sunlight. We do drink human or animal blood. Most victims were perfectly okay after the encounter. We ensure the victims do not remember the meeting and heal the bite mark. 

We modernized after blood banks came along. The nifty blood bags were convenient and could be stored easily and were safer for our anonymity. The added advantage is that blood banks screened the blood as we can get sick from tainted blood. Vampires have different preferences, some preferred animal blood, some a particular blood group instead. We are generally agile, fast, and flexible. We usually recover quickly from an injury. A pint of blood can help when we are sick. Our canine teeth are sharper jut out when we transform.

My mother was a vampire. My grandfather Mr. Nicholas Caffery had a falling out after she eloped. They mended fences after I was born. After the whole fiasco with my father, we had to go into hiding. My grandfather was quite an influential businessman, pulled a few strings arranged for us to go into hiding with a small vampire clan. My mother was lost after my father went into hiding. 

The clan was a group of vampires who liked their seclusion and did not ask questions. It was the perfect place for us to stay protected. I learned quite a few tricks in the little clan that helped me in life as a con. 

Children usually show traits of being vampires when they are around 11. Children are taught our ways. We were to avoid detection, safely bite and heal our victims, contact other vampires when you needed help, and learn the customs and rituals. Vampire hunters sometimes hunt vampires down. Some extremists carried out experiments with the misconception that vampires were immortal. Sure there are a few rogue vampires who have sided with the demons. Most vampires want to lead regular lives and are productive members of society.

Our teacher Mr. Ramon, stressed the importance of blending in. He also taught us how to “bite” without fatally injuring the victim. Sources where vampires could legally and illegally procure blood and how to transform safely. We learned to sense danger and defend ourselves when attacked. "Try talking your way out of a situation", Mr. Ramon stressed. I sucked at fights but excelled in the shooting. Some vampires had unexpected gifts after the first transformation. 

Randy my best friend in the clan could shoot fires from his eyes. He and I had the best sleepovers once he learned to control his gift. I was excited to learn what my gift would be. I had already aced the theoretical exams.

On my 13th birthday, the elders gathered in the community center. I approached the “ceremonial ring” with trepidation. The candlelit community center looked eerie. The chanting by the elders added to the solemn atmosphere. I stared at the victim. I knew she would not remember the encounter. The elders usually would compensate the victim. I carefully bit the victim. I felt my fangs started to grow. I could feel her squirm uncomfortably even though she was drugged. There was a feeling of exhilaration and guilt as I felt stronger than I ever felt before. 

I learned I had a gift of languages and I learnt the world could be my oyster.


End file.
